Star Trek The Next Generation: The Aftermath of the Battle of Wolf 359
by Ariston-1
Summary: A crew of Cadets led by a young Lieutenant struggle to keep their ship alive as they attempt to rescue survivors from one of the greatest defeats in Starfleet history, the notorious Battle of Wolf 359. (one chapter, one story)


_In 2366._

_Stardate: 43989.1._

_Under orders from Starfleet Command, the USS Enterprise-D arrived at Planet Jouret IV, twelve hours after contact with the New Providence colony was lost. The colony was completely destroyed, literally scooped from the planet's surface._

_Admiral J.P. Hanson and Lieutenant Commander Shelby of Starfleet Tactical arrived on the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D to investigate the mysterious disappearance. An Enterprise away team led by Commander W.T. Riker determined that the colony had been wiped out by weapons a Borg cube encountered by the Enterprise in System J-25 years earlier, suggesting a Borg incursion in the Alpha Quadrant. _

_After a brief engagement buy the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was captured by the deadly enemy, The Borg and assimilated into it's collective as one of its own. _

_Using his extensive tactical knowledge of Starfleet, Captain Picard was forced to fight against the Starfleet Taskforce... _

_**Star Trek The Next Generation:**_

_**The Aftermath of the Battle of Wolf 359**_

Of the forty assembled Starships gathered at Wolf 359, it was noted that only one ship survived as salvageable, although little was known about the vessel that survived. One other ship, caught up in the fight survived with only a handful of its cadet crew surviving the awful experience. What follows is a testament to the brave men and women who survived the massacre and fought for the very survival of the dying vessel.

**_Starfleet Command  
__Two Months After the Battle of Wolf 359._**

A hearing had been gathered at the large Starfleet Command Complex, the primary goal of the hearing was to assess the events of the massacre and formulate a defensive measure against the Borg Threat that had the inhabitants of the planet Earth, the Federation and the Alpha Quadrant itself filled with fear at the prospect of the return of the greatest enemy Starfleet had seen in its long history. Although many of the surviving officers had been called to account for their actions against the Borg. With all of the officers commended on their actions, the final witnesses to be called too account where little more then Cadets and Junior officers serving aboard one heavily damaged vessel.

Stoic as ever for a Vulcan of advanced years, the ranking officer on the Board of Admirals reviewed the testimonies from the officers that could not attend the inquiry due to injury or hospitalisation.

"… So Lieutenant Bourne, you are maintaining that it was the decision of Captain Marshall to enter the conflict with a vessel full of Cadets?"

"Yes Admiral, the USS Archer remained out of the conflict as long as possible, as ordered by the late Admiral Hansen. Unfortunately, as the battle progressed and with Starfleet loosing ground we received a call for assistance. It was the Captain's intention to rescue survivors from the USS Melbourne… since it was the closest vessel"

"As Cadet Hailey's statement suggests Lieutenant. However, you vessel appeared to do more then '_rescue survivors_' as you put it"

"Yes sir, we did. As you know the Melbourne was an aging Excelsior Class vessel, with half of the primary hull destroyed we had little choice but to place our vessel between the Melbourne and the Borg Cube"

"A courageous act Lieutenant, considering the USS Archer was simply a decommissioned Miranda Class of 80 year old construction"

"Yes Admiral, it was the Captain's thought that we could rescue as many survivors as possible from the wreckage of the vessel. However sirs, as you know… plans sometimes fail"

"Explain" Called out a second Admiral.

"Well sirs, we positioned ourselves between the two ships. Unfortunately, the Borg had other plans for us as we came under fire from the Cube itself. The first shot almost destroyed out port nacelle, I was on my way back up too the bridge when we where hit a second time…"

_**Two Months Earlier…  
**__**Cadet Training Vessel: USS J. Archer. NCC-1978**_

Explosions tore through the vessel as the alarms echoed out through heavily damaged corridors; flames tore through the corridors as the air became almost toxic to breathe as the twenty-year-old Lieutenant struggled past the fallen bulkheads and bodies of his crew. Coughing looked around for anything he could use to mask the foul air that tore through the ship as he climbed over the fallen bulkheads and finally enter what remained of the bridge through an emergency exit in front of the Helm.

His glimpse of the bridge was not what he had expected, several consoles had exploded showering the bridge crew with debris and almost slicing them to peaces, those who had somehow avoided the debris had been burned by the fires that had ignited due to the explosions, all but one young terrified Cadet. Tears rolled down her face as she rocked back and forwards as she looked up at the viewscreen with shock and fear on her face. Quickly Bourne pulled himself out of the access tube as he looked around.

"Cadet! _CADET!_…"

Screaming with fear at the sound of a voice, she grabbed the phaser at her side and fired wildly in all directions as he dropped too his knees behind the helm and yelled too her.

"_CADET! HOLD YOUR FIRE…_"

"_GET AWAY FROM ME, DON'T HURT ME… PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!_" She screamed in terror.

Crawling on his hands and knees, he made his way past the Helm and the dead officers until he reached the young terrified Cadet firing wildly into the air. It was either a trick of the light or in her mind, as he approached her, all she could see was a terrifying image of a large male Borg walking towards her. Terrified she fired her weapon wildly through the air as the Lieutenant sat in front of her and grabbed her weapon.

"Cadet, snap out of it. _CADET!_"

With the look of sheer fear in her eyes, she screamed as he grabbed her and looked directly into her eyes.

"_CADET WILLIAMS… SNAP OUT OF IT. I NEED YOU HERE, NOW!_"

With a slight amount of force, he slapped her across her left cheek, almost instantly she looked into his eyes as her tears flowed freely.

"Lieutenant… Where are they?"

"Who?" He cried out.

"The Borg, we've been boarded"

"No, we haven't, it's in your mind Cadet… the Captain and bridge crew are dead, we're a sitting duck here. I need you Williams"

"Yes sir, of course sir"

Still shaking from her traumatic vision, she stood and slowly handed him the Phaser, shaking his head, he placed in the holster at her side as he ordered her to take the weapons station. Climbing over the wreckage that was the bridge, he made his way back towards what remained of the Helm.

"Shields are almost gone. Bridge to Engineering… can anyone hear me. This is Lieutenant Mathew Bourne… please respond"

With the Helm almost off-line, he frantically worked the console as power had begun to return to the vital system while a voice crackled over the speakers.

"Lieutenant Bourne, this is Lieutenant Commander Franks, where is the Captain?"

"She's dead sir, as is most of the Bridge crew, I'm up here with Cadet Williams"

"Very well, I'll be up as soon as…"

"Sir, we need to get this crate moving… what can power can you give me?"

"Alright Lieutenant… I can give you One Quarter Impulse power for a short burst…"

"I'll take it, give me everything you have Engineer… Setting evasive course. Williams, fire everything you can at the Borg ship, try to keep them away from the Melbourne"

"Aye sir, Forward Torpedo launchers are off-line… Phasers are almost gone"

"Understood… Sir. We need the Forward Torpedoes on-line as soon as possible"

"I can't do that, I've got people trapped all over the ship, I'm down to Cadets here"

"No offence sir, but if we can't fire back… Cadets or not, we're dead… Get me those weapons and shields!" He demanded.

"I'll do what I can, Engineering out"

Slowly, the remaining power had been diverted to the Impulse Engines as the vessel shuddered and shook from the stress placed upon it by the only remaining Impulse Engine.

"Altering Course, 2-1-7-5 by 4-1-2. 6. Best possible speed"

Screaming into life, the heavily damaged vessel begun to slowly move as the remaining Starships continued with their attack on the large enemy vessel. Violently shaking, the damaged vessel fired its remaining weapons at the ship as its pilot struggled to keep enemy fire off the vessels that where dead in space. No one could know how long the battle raged for as ships begun to fall to the enemy fire until finally, all that remained of the Forty Strong Federation Fleet was a large field of wreckage and ships burning in space.

_**Present Day.  
**__**Starfleet Command  
**__**Two Months After the Battle of Wolf 359.**_

Listening with interest at the report being given, the board of Admirals reviewed the files before them as Lieutenant Bourne continued.

"… So as I was saying sir, with our ship burning in space. All weapons depleted and with basically a crew of Cadets, we began to rescue as many survivors from escape pods as possible. Unfortunately, with our resources severely depleted all we could do was offer support to those severely injured… at least until help arrived"

"I see Lieutenant. According to your own reports, you flushed as much of the debris as possible out of the airlocks and shuttlebays to make room for survivors. Why would you do that?"

"Well Admiral, I don't know what a Vulcan would do… However, with the wreckage of just about… every console and bulkhead lining every corridor and room. Space was at a premium"

"I see, thank you for clarifying that Lieutenant. So what did you do next?"

"Well Ma'am, we had little choice but to play dead… hoping the Borg ship would let us go. We shut down everything possible, short of turning off the ship itself. Obviously we where not seen as a threat by the Cube, so they left. Not long after, the Enterprise arrived on scene…"

_**Two Months Earlier…**_  
_**Cadet Training Vessel: USS J. Archer. NCC-1978**_

Once again, breathing became even more difficult although the fires had been extinguished; smoke still filled the air as they sat silently looking at the charred veiwscreen. With almost every system shut down and the ship in grey mode, they looked helplessly at the veiwscreen as a large Federation Starship entered the field of wreckage. A large sigh of relief echoed around the bridge as several Cadets and officers looked at the screen and smiled.

"Ship identified… It's the Enterprise Commander" Called out Bourne.

"Finally, they've decided to join the fight. A little late though, just typical"

"Sir… we should hail them" Williams called out. "We need their help"

"Very well. Open a channel" Commander Franks growled.

Smiling, the Third Year Cadet ran her fingers over the control console before her.

"Anytime Cadet…"

"Sir, I'm not getting anything from the console"

"What? I just fixed that damned thing… Damn it!"

Jumping too his feet, he ran towards the console and pushed her out of the way violently as he accessed the system.

"_GOD DAMNED PIECE OF CRAP. WHY WON'T YOU WORK?_" He yelled as he slammed his fists on the console before him.

"_COMMANDER!…_" Bourne yelled.

"_WHAT?_"

"It's too late; she's gone to warp sir… I'm sorry"

"_DAMN IT!_"

"Sir, a word…" Bourne said firmly.

**_Present Day.  
_****_Starfleet Command  
_****_Two Months After the Battle of Wolf 359._**

"… So sir as you can see sir, I had little choice in the matter. I relieved Commander Franks of his Command"

"Why Lieutenant?"

"He was in no fit state for Command what remained of the ship ma'am. Besides, we felt he was more useful repairing the ship"

"As he should be Lieutenant. Please continue"

"Thank you Admiral. Anyway… We finally got the Comms system back online, we'd heard that Captain Riker had found a way to destroy the Borg ship thus saving Earth, unfortunately a few new problems presented themselves too us…"

**_Two Months Earlier…  
_****_Cadet Training Vessel: USS J. Archer. NCC-1978_**

"He _WHAT?_" Bourne said with disbelief.

"I'm sorry sir… He took a shuttle and warped away, unfortunately Commander Franks disabled the long range sensors… we can't track him sir"

"Son-of-a-bitch. Remind me to kill him, once we find him Williams"

"Of course sir, the line starts behind you. I guess that makes you the senior officer on ship… Captain" She smiled.

"Damn it… Alright, has any senior officers awoken yet?"

"No sir. We have a Lieutenant Commander Sisko in sickbay, his shuttle was hit by debris and he was knocked unconscious… but sir, we have a more pressing problem at the moment" She sighed.

"Ohh what now?"

"Life support is failing, Ensign Connors… the senior officer in Engineering says it will fail in six hours"

"Can it be repaired?"

"Not with what we have onboard sir…"

"Anything else?" He laughed.

Quickly, the young Cadet looked at another of her classmates as she laughed slightly.

"Yes sir, Bridge is loosing power… unfortunately… this ship is dying. And we're fresh out of parts"

Laughing, the Lieutenant looked at the ceiling as he spoke aloud to the ship.

"Now you're just pissing me off Archer!"

"What?" Called out a young Cadet.

"Ohh, umm… not you Cadet Archer, this ship. You said spare parts?" A large smile crept over his face as he looked at the veiwscreen. "We have all the parts we need, right out there…"

Slowly, Williams followed his eyes as she looked at the wreckage of the USS Melbourne and several vessels drifting in space.

"Ohh, you have to be joking me…" She sighed.

"Afraid not Williams. Ensign Connors, make your list of parts, then assemble an away team. You're going to board the Melbourne on a salvage mission. If we can get this bucket of bolts up and running… that could be our only hope"

**_Present Day.  
_****_Starfleet Command  
_****_Two Months After the Battle of Wolf 359._**

Shock crept over the faces of several Admirals as they listened to his testimony.

"So you admit to cannibalising the wreckage of the USS Melbourne for parts?"

"Yes Admiral, unfortunately it had to be done. I had to think of my ship, my crew and the survivors counting on me to…"

"You do not need to justify your decision Lieutenant Bourne. Infact I commend your choice of actions"

"Thank you Ma'am. Actually it was that choice that led the away team to more survivors whom without my orders, would have died"

"Yes, as we have seen. Through your actions, you where able to save over four hundred officers and enlisted officers" Replied the Vulcan Admiral. "Very commendable Lieutenant"

"Thank you Admiral. May I please Continue?" He smiled.

"Of course" The Vulcan nodded.

"Where was I?… Ahh yes, we had sent over a team to salvage any parts possible, but the problem with the bridge grew worse as time went on, unfortunately,… the bridge wasn't a high priority for parts. With Engineering damaged and several key systems off-line… we had to find a way of repairing the bridge with whatever we had at hand…"

_**Two Months Earlier…  
**__**Cadet Training Vessel: USS J. Archer. NCC-1978**_

It had been what seemed like days since the deadly attack on the USS J. Archer and the fleet, with Starfleet distress beacons blearing out from all directions and every ship around them dying, it was left to its Cadet and Junior Officer crew to save the ship. Although several officers with a rank above Lieutenant Commander had been rescued from the wreckage of the many ships, they where all confined to sickbay and the emergency triage centres that had been established around the ship. Working on what remained of the bridge, Lieutenant Bourne attempted to keep the Helm alive as power begun to fluctuate from all systems.

"God damned piece of junk… Williams, hand me that 1/3 coupler"

"Aye sir" She smiled.

"Williams, you might as well learn this now… rather then later" He said as he worked the console.

"What sir?"

"At times like this, it is okay to drop the '_Sir_' routine. Call me Bourne"

"Of course, why by your last name?"

"My father's name is Mathew Bourne Senior… so that makes me…"

"Junior, right I got it" She laughed slightly.

"I always hated being called Junior. When I was old enough… I made my parents call me Bourne. Damn piece of crap. This thing is less then useless" He said to the helm.

As he worked the system before him, power began to fluctuate until the helm shut down as all consoles on the bridge shut down at the same time. As he sat up, he banged his head on the underside of the console, growling too himself he looked around as the Cadets and Junior officers around the bridge activated the torches on their wrists.

"What did you do Bourne?"

"Nothing Williams… we've lost all main power. Bridge to Engineering…"

"Engineering here, Cadet Hailey sir"

"Hailey, what the hell happened? We've lost all power on the bridge"

"One moment sir. Lieutenant, it's not just the Bridge… we've lost main power decks one through three"

"How?" Called out Williams.

"I don't know sir… Nevertheless, I'm working on it. Should we transfer controls down here?"

"Do it!" Bourne sighed.

"Stand by… Sir, we can't do that. The system appears to be locked in place… all controls are locked on the bridge, unfortunately… we can't get power too you. And we don't have any power coils free; most of them are in sickbay and triage centres"

"Alright, thanks a lot. Keep my informed, bridge out… Shit!"

"Sir… I think I have an idea" Williams smiled.

**_Present Day.  
_****_Starfleet Command  
_****_Two Months After the Battle of Wolf 359._**

With most of the board of Admirals smiling at the plan created by a third year Cadet, the Vulcan Admiral almost displayed a hint of emotion.

"An impressive idea Lieutenant… please continue"

"Thank you Admiral, however it is Cadet Williams who deserves the congratulations… without her idea, we wouldn't have gotten the bridge operational"

"Of course" She nodded as she made a note on her PADD.

"So as I said, it was William's idea to use a Class Five Sensor Probe to power the main systems on the bridge. We managed to get some help from the survivors of the Melbourne to bring the Probe up to the bridge. Once we'd removed the Command seat, it was installed at the centre of the bridge, that's when we had too… rig up the systems to the Probe's power supply…"

_**Two Months Earlier…  
**__**Cadet Training Vessel: USS J. Archer. NCC-1978**_

The parts salvaged from the wreckage of the Melbourne had been brought back to the ship as the Engines where being repaired from miss-matched parts while the Cadets, Junior Officers and Enlisted Officers worked on connecting the Probe to the Bridge systems. With a look of pride in his eyes, Bourne nodded to Williams as she connected the final relay to the bridge systems.

"That, I would not have thought of, Williams, you're a genius"

"Thank you sir… we do have a slight… Problem"

"At the moment, I kind of expect that… what is it?"

"We have little power at the moment… I can give you one system at full power, or all systems at a fraction of the capabilities. Which do you want?"

"Man your stations… Williams, all systems at full power"

"Bourne, that's not possible" She sighed.

"Each system at full power for five minutes at a time. Start with the communications…"

"Of course" She smiled.

It only took seconds for her to activate the Communications systems as an Enlisted Officer took to the communications systems as they sprang into life for the first time since the repair.

"Lucas, anything?"

"Picking over a hundred distress signals. It looks like two Klingon ships are assisting"

"Perfect, can you send them a message?"

"I'll try Bourne, but I don't know if it will send"

"Do what you can. Williams after Comms, We need Helm… then Science, Weapons and so on"

"On it… Franks, give me a hand here?"

"Of course"

Although a signal was sent to the Klingon ships, they had no idea if they had even heard the call for help over the many distress signals sent. For five minutes, Petty Officer Lucas manned his station as he monitored the communications channels until Williams called out.

"Lucas, Thirty Seconds…"

"Understood" He replied.

"Bourne, stand by on Helm"

"On it!"

Carefully stepping over the many cables and conduits Bourne sat at the Helm as the console powered into life, quickly he looked over the status as he spoke.

"Alright, I've got full control. Engineering, what power can you give me?"

"I can get full impulse… however, with the Port Nacelle off-line, we maybe able to get just Warp Three in six hours"

"I'll take it. Nice work down there"

Once again, the heavily damaged impulse engine roared into life as the ship begun to shudder and shake violently from the enormous strain. As each system was activated one at a time, they had begun to narrow down what systems they needed as the young and inexperienced crew repaired whatever systems they could.

**_Present Day.  
_****_Starfleet Command  
_****_Two Months After the Battle of Wolf 359._**

"… For six hours, we drifted back and forward between the major systems each time narrowing down what needed and didn't need, until the Warp Engines came back online, barely pushing Warp Three we set course for Earth with just two working systems on the bridge…"

"Only Two Lieutenant?"

"Yes Ma'am. The crew was exhausted from the constant workload, yet no one would leave the bridge for a break. Even after orders… I couldn't have been more proud of the crew Ma'am. We narrowed down what we needed. Basic weapons and shields where incorporated into the Helm. Communications and Sciences where incorporated into one console. No one knew how long it would take too reach Earth as the Warp Engines continued to malfunction, after six hours we had to drop to half impulse and allow the Warp Engines to cool down for another Six hours before we could make another Warp jump. It took almost four days of jumping in and out of Warp until we reached homeport, with almost no sleep, food and limited water, the crew was exhausted"

"Why no supplies Lieutenant?"

"Supplies where limited… and with the survivors onboard, we all agreed that they needed more attention. We survived on field rations until we reached home… Sirs, I could not be more proud of what the crew had accomplished during this time of crisis"

"Your report is very complete and Impressive Lieutenant Bourne, the crew of your vessel has given statements that corroborate your own"

"Thank you Admiral, if I may ask a few questions?"

Nodding slightly, the Vulcan Admiral closed her files as she folded her arms on the desk before her.

"Is their any Information on Commander Franks?"

"Yes, he was picked up by a Klingon Cruiser several days ago. He confessed his actions to the Commanding officer of that ship"

"Wow! Telling them of his cowardice… I bet that went down well with the Klingons"

"He spent the rest of the journey in the ship's brig. A General Court-Martial is being convened in three days"

"I'd like to attend sir" Bourne Smiled. "We all would"

"Of course, I will make the preparations. Is their anything else?"

"Yes sir, my ship?"

"Your ship Lieutenant?" A second Admiral smiled.

"Yes sir, after everything we've been through together… I feel, we all feel we owe the ship for saving us"

"Lieutenant Commander Sisko as agreed with this board that the USS J Archer be repaired and refitted. She will return to service with the Academy as a training vessel. You and your crew have shown exceptional courage under the most difficult circumstances… you will all receive Starfleet's highest commendation for your actions Lieutenant Commander Bourne"

"Commander sir, Me?"

"We have all agreed that you and your crew have shown courage beyond the call of duty, your Cadet crew will each receive a promotion for their actions… as will your enlisted crew"

"Thank you Admiral… I-I-I don't know what to say" Bourne Stuttered.

"Thank you?" Winked an Admiral.

It took three months to repair and rebuild the USS J Archer to operational status, any of her key systems where replaced entirely as her new crew took joined the ship under the authority of Starfleet Academy and the command of Lieutenant Commander Mathew J. Bourne Jr along with his Chief Helm Officer and close friend Lieutenant Junior Alison Williams ever at his side, although many of the former Cadet crew took different posts throughout the fleet, her choice to remain with the Archer and Bourne was not a difficult one as three years later they both married.

The full extent of the death toll from the Battle of Wolf 359 was never officially known as many officers where listed as missing or assimilated into the collective. After years of research into weapons and shield technology, the first vessel designed to combat the Borg was launched and quickly shelved. Yet since the threat of the Dominion, the Defiant Project was reinstated as the Defiant Class fleet was quickly constructed after the success of the USS Defiant under the command of Commander, later Captain B.L. Sisko.

In 2373, the Borg Collective once again made an attempt to assimilate Earth once again Starfleet was called into action to defeat this enemy of terror. Yet, due to the actions of Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E disobeying direct orders to stay away from the conflict zone, Earth was saved as he used his intimate knowledge of the Borg to destroy the Cube and once again save Earth. Yet at the Battle for Sector 001 was another ship and crew from that first battle with the Borg, the Akira Class USS J. Archer. NCC-1978-A and its Commanding Officer Captain Mathew J. Bourne Junior and his wife Lieutenant Commander Alison Williams-Bourne.

**_The End._**

**_Story By:_**  
**_Ariston 1_**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Through research, it was discovered that two un-named Akira Class Starships where involved at the Battle of Sector 001, I just gave one of them a name._

_P.S. I'm not talking about the little 'joke ship' placed in the battle at timeframe __0:09:46 into the movie. Otherwise known as '**The **_**_Millennium Falco_**_**n'**._


End file.
